


So I Heard

by poetically_ordinary



Series: Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Can Be Looked At Either Way, Crossover, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kid Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetically_ordinary/pseuds/poetically_ordinary
Summary: Steve gets transferred to Hogwarts and meets a certain brunet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No Beta, Don't Own
> 
> Author's Notes:  
> So this was a prompt that I hope I did justice for filling. It turned a little longer than I meant it to but I hope you all enjoy!

He’d always been separate from everyone else, and everywhere he went whispers always followed him.

_“I heard that he was really sorted into Slytherin but his dad pulled some strings to get him into Ravenclaw.”_

_“I heard that he got caught by one of the professors in Emily Colwich’s room.”_

_“He never speaks to anyone, probably thinks he’s too good for the rest of us, prissy rich boy.”_

_“He’s such a freak.”_

_“Stay away from that one, you don’t know where he’s been.”_

_“The Ravenclaw Whore.”_

Steve had noticed him the first day that he’d been transferred to Hogwarts, it would have been hard not to. One moment he’s staring up at the moving stairs, wondering who on earth thought _that_ was a good idea before he sees the brunette boy with several books stuffed under one hand and the other holding one up for him to read.

“Hey!” Steve’s feet were already moving as he watched the stairs in front of the brunette move and the boy step unawares towards certain death. Dark brown eyes look at him when he grabs the boy’s arm – only to see that seconds before he’d have taken the step the next staircase is already in place.

“Can I help you?” He asks, his tone a strange mix between bored and challenging. Steve can feel his ears heating up as he shakes his head and fumbles through his reason.

“I saw the stairs move, and you weren’t paying attention and I thought that you were going to fall.” The boy’s eyes scan his face before he tilts his head.

“You’re new aren’t you?”

“Yeah. Um, Steve Rogers. I’m a transfer from America.”

“Steve?” Steve nods at the question before the other continues. “Is there a reason you’re still touching me?” Steve slowly glances down at his hand which is still gripping the boy’s arm and he all but stumbles back at how quickly he lets go.

“I’m sorry. I just…thought you were going to fall…like I said before.” The boy hums before looking back down at his book and starting up the stairs.

“I wasn’t going to fall. They’re on a timer. You’ll get used to it.” The boy disappears into the upper levels as one of the instructors come and fetch Steve for his sorting.

Steve wonders if he’ll be in the same house as that boy. As he follows the teacher he realizes he never got his name.

~+~

“Mr. Stark.” The entire collection of Ravenclaw’s in the class groan at the Professor’s call of the boy’s name. Anthony, Steve’s more than learned his name by now, glances up at the man with a bored air about him. “Didn’t we have a talk about what was acceptable extra-curricular reading material?”

“Yup.”

“Then what is this?” The teacher reaches down and pulls out a book, Steve doesn’t recognize it but it doesn’t have the bindings of a wizarding book, it looks no-mag.

“A book.” Comes the sarcastic reply.

“This is not an acceptable option Mr. Stark. Fifteen points from Ravenclaw for inability to follow an instructor’s instruction.” Several pairs of eyes glance at the boy in hatred.

“That’s not an extra-curricular book. It’s free reading.” Anthony replies and the instructor turns back to regard him.

“ _Shut up!_ ” A Ravenclaw student next to Anthony hisses.

“It’s wasted time.”

“Knowledge for the sake of knowledge is never wasted time. Isn’t that what you said two weeks ago?”

“What knowledge could you possibly glean from a muggle book?” The teacher sneers and Steve has a really strong urge to just punch the guy in the face. “Muggles are by far, less advanced than we are. It behooves no one to cater to them.”

“Considering that a gun is muggle devised and it can still kill a wizard a lot sooner than a killing curse, I’d say it’s viable to keep a finger on their pulse.”

The instructor takes another fifty points, for back talking or some other such nonsense. Steve doesn’t think much of it until he almost gets barreled over by a small group of Ravenclaw boys who leave a small, hunched figure in a dark hallway. “Oh my god, Anthony!” Steve says horrified as he tries to help the boy to his feet. Anthony swats at his hands and growls something about how he doesn’t need his pity or his help.

Anthony learns minutes later though that there are scant few who can out stubborn Steve Rogers. And apparently, in his current state, Anthony Stark isn’t one of them.

Steve helps him get to the nurse, who by the way the lines on her face grow deeper Steve can tell that Anthony is a common fixture in this area. “I’ll um…see you later Anthony.”

“Tony.” Steve pauses for a moment and looks at the other boy.

“Okay, I’ll see you later _Tony_.”

 _Don’t ya go pickin up strays._ Bucky writes him over the long distance parchment when Steve tells him about Tony and the bullies who picked on him. _But kick their asses._

Sometimes Steve feels like Bucky’s sending him mixed messages.

~+~

Steve’s ‘altercation’ with the other boys lands them in the nurses office, while both Tony and him get sent to detention.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Tony says, not looking up from his book.

“I don’t like bullies.” Steve says as he takes the seat right next to him. “And besides, that’s what friends do. We look out for each other.”

“Friends?” Tony glances up at him and Steve smiles.

“Yeah.”

~+~

“Give me your arm.” Steve lets Tony grab his arm and hold it out, pulling off the arm guards and tossing them behind him.

“Tony, I kind of need those.”

“Those are rubbish, these are better.” He straps on some new arm guards, before making quick work of the other arm. “I didn’t have time to make a full armor, so don’t get hit in the chest.”

“Or the head?”

“Probably not a good plan either. Here.” Tony attaches something to his bat and hands it to him.

“What is it?”

“It’s magnetic, this way if you drop it – it’ll come back to you.”

“Is that cheating?”

“I triple checked the rule book. It has nothing in there against it.”

“…so that’s a yes.”

“Most likely.” Tony gives him a smile and pushes him towards the others. “Try not to get killed.”

It doesn’t sound as reassuring as Tony probably thinks it does. By the end of the game though, everyone’s asking him where he purchased his new bat and guard. Steve just looks at Tony and says it’s from a friend.

~+~

Rhodes won’t let Steve in after the disaster that is the class with the boggart.

It was supposed to be simple, you just make it something you can laugh at. Everyone was doing fine…

Steve didn’t expect to see it transform into Howard Stark, it’s clear that no one did. It makes everyone whisper again about how Tony stepped back from the copy of his father and how Rhodey stepped between them and Pepper practically blasted it back to where it came from.

Tony misses dinner that night.

Steve doesn’t know why he feels like a failure, standing outside the Ravenclaw common rooms with a plate full of food, but he does.

~+~

“I hear he snuck out with three of the first years last weekend.” Bridgette whispers to the girls nearby as they all shoot looks at where Tony’s sitting with Happy, Pepper and Rhodey. It's finally the last straw as Steve realizes that he's done being quiet and letting other people drag someone else through the mud for no other reason than their own amusement.

“That’s a load of bull.” Steve says and they look at him.

“It’s true.” She says with her nose in the air.

“No it isn’t.” He argues back and Sam comes over and looks between him and the girls.

“Problem?”

“Nope,” Steve says, “no problem, just a liar.”

“I’m not a liar! I saw it myself.”

“Then you’re a double liar, because **I** was with Tony last weekend in the library. And I know, such a shocker but all we did was study so no, you're a liar.” She just stares at him as he stands and motions with his head to Sam and they go sit down with Tony and the others. Tony glances up in surprise before stealing something off of Steve’s plate and continuing with his explanation of robotics to Rhodey.

Steve notices the looks they’re all getting.

He decides that they can all go jump off a bridge though, because there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The request I got was from a friend for a short Tony and Steve Hogwarts crossover. Hope I did it justice.


End file.
